Black and berry
by themainman
Summary: We learn a little about Berry punch's childhood. About her father and the reason for her alcohol problem. contains child abuse, alcoholism, and Berry punch/ Colgate pairing.


Berry punch was fast asleep when she was woken up by a door slamming. She shrunk under the cover of her blanket. It was her father Grape vine home from one of his drinking sessions."Berry where you at girl?" She heard her daddy yelling from the other room.

She knew that if she didn't go to him it would make what was coming even worse. She got out of bed and slowly walked into the living room. Her father was so drunk he could hardly stand, he just swayed from side to side.

He smelled like alcohol and the machine oil from the factory were he worked at. The smell made her scrunch her face and back away from him. "What you making that face at me for girl?" "because you stink daddy." Grape vine growled at the little filly and move towards her.

"You know what you problem is girl; you got no respect just like your worthless mother." grape-vine reached out and hit the side of the filly's face. He hit her hard enough to send her half way across the room.

"What you got to say now you little whelp?" Berry got up, holding back tears as her daddy came closer. "Please dad I'm sorry, I won't talk back, I'll be good." Grape vine ignored her cries and moved in for another shot at her.

"please daddy not again, not again." She tried to cover herself with her hooves but Grape kicked her across the floor. "Hey if you gonna talk to me like a full-grown mare you can take a beating like one." The more she tried to cover herself the harder he struck her.

Finally after a half hour he stopped and picked up the filly. He took her over to a closet, tossed her in, and locked the door. "You can come out when you learn to have some respect." Berry sat in the darkness trying to figure out how her father had become so mean and violent.

She remembered not to long ago when he was a kind, loving father. He drank from time to time, but he never got so drunk he became. That is until her mother died and he began to drink more than he did before. He said it was his way of dealing with the pain but she couldn't understand it.

If that's what the drink does to you than it wasn't for her. She promised herself she would never be like him, that poor excuse for a stallion. It caused the anger in her to swell up in her. "I hate you so much you bastard." She tried to stop the words from leaving her mouth but they were already out.

She heard his hoof steps coming towards the closet and her heart dropped. The door flew open and she felt his hoof hit her mouth. "What you say bitch?" He loomed over her as she shook. "Daddy I didn't mean it please don't, please, please..."

"Berry, Berry wake up." Berry woke up staring at the bartender; she'd fallen asleep at the bar again. She turned to see her lovely mare friend Colgate. "Ah, what's going on here?" She got up and staggered a bit. Colgate helped to hold her up. "Time to go Berry, Ruby's waiting outside." "Aw come on, Just one more." Berry hiccupped and hugged Colgate close to her.

"Sorry, It's closing time Berry, I gotta lock up." She waved back at the bartender as she made her way to the door. "Alright, see you tomorrow Keg tap." She went outside where Ruby pinch was waiting for them.

"Hey sweetie, did you miss mommy." Berry leaned in and nuzzled her filly. "Alright, let's get you home Berry." The three of them set off home with a snow fall begin to start. Ruby ran up in front of the two mares.

Berry turned to Colgate and asked "Colgate am I a good mother?" Colgate stopped and ran her hoof through Berry's mane. "You always ask that and I always give the same answer; you're the best and Ruby agrees." Colgate nuzzled her and hugged her. "Don't worry you're nothing like you father."

Berry giggled and kissed Colgate. "Come on let's get home I'm pretty drunk and I need you now." The two mares made their way home in the light snow fall; hurrying to catch up to the little filly up a head.

* * *

><p><strong>hello readers I know this story was a bit on the dark side but I hope you liked the ending. You should know that I think people er.. um ponies like Grape vine who hit little girls should be sawed in half, and even that would be to good for them. In any case where are all the Berry punch Colgate fics. I can't even find their names in the filter. Let's get on that people. Now if you'll excuse me I have to give Grape vine a taste of his own medicine. Oh,and if you don't get the sawed in half thing look up brutal execution methods on YouTube. **


End file.
